<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm cold but you light the fire in me by spietataninfetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996116">I'm cold but you light the fire in me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta'>spietataninfetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70s!Freddie, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Daddy!Jim, Dom!Jim, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shy!Freddie, Virgin!Freddie, Wedding Night, bottom!freddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim must be considered a lucky man. He's almost forty and being able to have such a young and talented person as his husband, well, it's really something Jim will always be grateful for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm hungry for your touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/gifts">Moriarty_Sisters</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my dear friend Moriarty Sisters 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> I'm cold but you light the fire in me </p>
</div>Finally their wedding day has arrived and with it, for Jim, the beauty of being able to admire, in all his splendor, the traditional dress that his young husband wears for the occasion. Freddie appears as a beautiful prince with a bright yellow sari, a delicate finely embroidered veil  covering his head and Jim can see his hands decorated with refined drawings made with henna. He tastes the beauty of that young man, of whom he is lucky enough to be his husband. Arranged marriages are always a risk, but he had a chance to know Freddie and appreciate all his talents. The young man has eyes painted with a thick black line that thin his feline gaze, making him a wonderful creature.<br/>Jim must be considered a lucky man. He's almost forty and being able to have such a young and talented person as his husband, well, it's really something Jim will always be grateful for.<p>The ceremony is deeply felt by Freddie's family, the mother is moved to see her son finally married. When the boy looks at him with dark eyes, he lowers them gently, showing off his vulnerability, something he doesn't show on stage but actually hides underneath his fierce and wonderful voice.</p><p>Freddie's friends are clapping enthusiastically when, at the end of the ceremony, Jim gives him a little kiss on the lips, finding them soft and irresistible. From the way Freddie returns his gaze, he seems to be a lil bit more relaxed. He smiles sweetly at his young husband as he takes his hand and bringing to his lips, giving a delicate kiss between his henna-painted fingers.</p><p>The party after the ceremony is definitely what they both need to further relax, welcoming guests and drinking a few glasses of champagne, which especially helps Freddie to loosen up his more carefree side. He smiles sweetly at Jim, without hiding his teeth, as he usually would, looking at his husband in a different way. More intimate.</p><p>Freddie sits at the piano, playing and singing a song written for Jim. That boy, so sweet and gorgeous… he can't really believe he's his for the rest of their life. He observes him, falls madly in love with Freddie more and more. When the song is over, he notices those dark eyes shiny with emotion …<br/>
Jim caresses his husband's face with tenderness, and Freddie smiles at him again.<br/>
"What do you think ..." he whispers in his ear, while the rest of the guests return to drink and chat with each other "if the two of us went to our suite?" he asks, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. When he looks back at him, Freddie stares at him with feverish, excited eyes. He nods slightly and Jim can notice his cheeks flush with embarrassment…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> **** </p>
</div>The door slams violently as Jim opens it, chuckling along with Freddie.<br/>"Oops!" he says as he tries to enter holding his husband in a bridal style, who keeps his arms securely tied behind his neck, hiding the face in the hollow of his neck. With a flick of his heel, Jim closes the door behind them, walking through the luxury suite, towards the master bed, finding an adorable surprise.<br/>"Oh, look at that.” he says, noticing rose petals on the bedspread and champagne on the nightstand. And a bottle of lube. On a piece of paper, leaning against the champagne bottle, the words ‘have fun. Roger ‘.<br/>Oh, he would definitely thank him the next day ...<p>Freddie chuckles happily and excitedly, letting the long veil fall to their feet, along with the drape of the sari. Oh, Jim really loves that dress, but right now he wants to rip it off with his fingernails and teeth. They haven't spent a night together yet, so that meant… Freddie had never seen him naked. They just gave each other kisses, nothing more. Those were the rules of the arranged marriage and Jim has a slight fear that maybe … Freddie may not like his mature body. While Freddie ... well, he doesn't hide much of his body on the stage, wearing tight suit that leave very little to the imagination. But this would be different. Definitely.</p><p>He sets his husband down on the bed, but it's not long before Freddie's soft and delicious mouth is on his. He kneels in the center of that bed with his husband in his arms, lips connected in a wet, sensual and very passionate kiss. Freddie’s lips are soft and sweet as honey; Jim sighs with pleasure as he feels the shy hint of the other man's tongue slowly licking his lower lip, an access that Jim cannot deny him. He squeezes him harder in his arms, touching the thin and delicate body that he's  almost afraid of breaking. The fabric creases, while Jim reaches with trembling hands for the long string of buttons on the dress.<br/>
"Uh, didn't they want me to take it off?", he asks Jim with a chuckle the moment his husband gives him time to breathe. It doesn't take long before Freddie pulls him back down demanding yet another kiss, this time more eager and needy.<br/>
That fucking dress. The buttons are so small and so many. Ah, the Hell.<br/>
He would pay him back.<br/>
With a sudden rush Jim grabs the two edges of the sari with both hands, deciding to tear it off, buttons falling into the floor. Freddie jumps deliciously, looking at him with wide eyes like a scary cat.<br/>
"It was my grandmother's dress.", Freddie says, holding his breath.</p><p>Oh, shit.</p><p>"Oh my ... i’m really sorry i-" Jim mutters with embarrassment, but Freddie silences him with an intense kiss that leaves him stunned for a brief moment.<br/>
"It doesn’t matter.", the younger man insists with short breath, helping him to pull the dress off his shoulders. Jim would have liked to do it slowly, in a more sensual way but, fuck, how can he resist a single moment longer to the idea that would have in a few seconds, his young husband naked and just waiting to be fucked?<br/>
The blood begins to flow dangerously between his legs. He needs to calm down or he would come just placing the tip of his cock on Freddie's inviting little hole.<br/>
When he finally manages to admire the beauty of his husband's bare chest, he finds himself having no words to describe the wild beauty of that body. So young and yet so… masculine. Freddie's hairy chest is pure sensuality, as are his muscular shoulders, caressed by long, wavy, dark wild hair that reaches mid-shoulder blades. He looks like a magnificent black panther, who with sensual shyness invites him to touch him. With both hands, hungry to touch him, Jim runs his fingers up his arched back, pulling Freddie up to him to slide his finger down to his round, firm butt. He grabs it with both hands when the sari is finally out of the way and he can savor every inch of that brown, warm skin.<br/>
"Gorgeous." He whispers against his lips, stealing a fleeting kiss that makes the boy tremble. Jim feels something hard pressing against his crotch, which was still covered by his pants. He looks down at Freddie's arousal. Christ, he’s really huge.</p><p>His husband's hard cock stands in all his glory, big and bold. </p><p>Freddie wants one more kiss, then another. Jim feels Freddie's hands resting against his chest as he caresses the fabric of the white shirt he still wears. He is still fully clothed while Freddie is completely naked. It would be easy for him to lower the zip and put the other on all fours to be able to fuck him properly, but he is not a man who likes to do things in a hurry. Freddie's hands reach the buttons of his shirt, starting to open it. Button after button, the boy's fingers discover Jim's masculine chest, something the boy seems to like a lot, given the sigh of pleasure that escapes his swollen lips when he touches Jim slowly, from neck to the soft belly, stopping at the belt. The shirt joins the sari at the foot of the bed, now all they need to do is take off those useless pants.<br/>
"You are so warm. And soft." Freddie whispers softly as he reaches down to kiss his neck and shoulder. Jim closes his eyes, biting his lower lip as shivers of pleasure run down his back. He jumps when Freddie gently squeezes his erection through the cloth with the palm of his hand.<br/>
Oh, curious kitten.<br/>
"Can I… can I touch it, Daddy?" he whispers in his ear and Jim finds himself rolling his eyes over his lids. He called him ‘Daddy’.</p><p>Daddy.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"What do you want to touch, sweetheart?" he asks, kissing the bare shoulder. Freddie flickers against him.<br/>
"You …know what ..." he grins shyly, continuing to massage Jim's erection still inside those fucking pants.<br/>
"You have to tell me, sweetheart."<br/>
And so Freddie looks at him through dark and sensual lashes, breathing slowly on his mouth.<br/>
"Can I… can I touch your huge cock, Daddy?" and it doesn't take long before Freddie has unzipped his pants, finally freeing him from that trap. It's delightful the way he looks down and parts his plump lips in front of that hard cock. Jim sighs heavily as Freddie’s fingers curl curiously around his cock. They are warm, soft and languid. Perfect.<br/>
“Do you want to taste it?"<br/>
Freddie smiles shyly, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. How can he be so damn polite and sex bomb at the same time?<br/>
“What a shy little boy, my baby.”<br/>
Jim is panting now as his husband's hand squeezes his cock and moves slowly along the length. He can perfectly feel his cock being pulled joyfully between those long, curious fingers. Then Freddie catches him off guard when he pushes him to lie down on the bed. Like a huge black panther, the boy looks at him with seductive eyes hungry for a taste of that cock.<br/>
"It's all yours." he says, stroking Freddie's cheek and brushing aside a lock of black hair when he bends down, with parted lips rests them on the tip of his cock.<br/>
Damn.</p><p>It takes so little for him to pant heavily, already on the verge of being able to cum on that soft and obscene mouth. Freddie is curious, he licks and sucks slowly, holding his cock straight with the hand that follows his movements, rubbing what he can't swallow it anymore. Jim throws his head back, between the pillows, grabbing Freddie's butt with his right hand.<br/>
“Fuck, baby. So good. So good, Freddie.” he mutters, squeezing his hand harder on that soft and firm ass. From the position of Freddie, Jim has his crotch very close and he can see his husband's cock shaking for attention. It would be a shame to leave him alone and Jim really wants to feel in his mouth. He wants to make him tremble and beg.<br/>
His dominant side takes over; grabbing him by the hips, forcing Freddie to lift his head from that delicious feast and stare at him with dubious eyes.<br/>
"You'll like it, believe me. You just have to, here- good, put yourself like this." he says, without giving him much more time to understand. He squeezes his hand at the base of his cock, licking the tip.<br/>
Freddie squeaks and pants deliciously. Jim closes his eyes, getting a better grip on Freddie's hips so he can focus and suck on that wonderful cock.<br/>
My God, it's really big.<br/>
He concentrates, definitely avoiding imagining him pumping every single drop of cum when he fucks Freddie without hesitation.</p><p>In the room he can hear only their sighs and heavy panting, their moans and the sound of their sucking. Jim takes advantage of the confusion of his young husband, to suck on his middle finger, quickly slipping between his buttocks in search of the little hole. He grins when he finds it, as Freddie stiffens, unconsciously pushing his ass towards his hand.<br/>
"Jim ..." he murmurs as he continues to wank him and looks at him with desperate eyes over his shoulder. Jim says nothing, continuing to suck and massage, teasing that puckered ring of muscles that flexes with desire to be deflowered.</p><p>The finger enters, as if it were soft butter, Freddie's ass welcomes it with such hunger that it feels the muscles tighten eagerly around it. Jim try to concentrate on continuing that little torture for a while, but it has the opposite effect. Freddie's mouth is around his cock again. He can no longer resist.<br/>
“Enough baby. I want this pretty little hole.”  When he looks down at Freddie, the boy looks at him with eyes brimming with desire, as if he had said the magic word.</p><p>He lays down quickly on his back, leaving his legs open and looking at him with need. Jim doesn't make him wait any longer than he should, lying partially on him to steal a long and passionate kiss.<br/>
"I can taste myself." Freddie whispers excitedly, barely touching his dark mustache. That boy. He can say such simple things and drive him crazy. Jim kisses him one last time, before walking over to the nightstand to take Roger's small gift, watching the bottle beside the lubricant. He'd uncorked that champagne with much pleasure after the game was over. He takes the lube, returning to his husband. Freddie shivers slightly, clutching the sheet with his hands in anticipation. His cock is so hard, he looks ready to explode, but Jim is a gentleman. He wants to prepare him first, also to enjoy those little pleading sighs a bit ...</p><p>"Open your legs wide, baby, let me see that little hole." He is surprised at the words that slip out  from his mouth, but they seem to have the right effect on Freddie, who opens his legs more, obedient and submissive. </p><p>God, it's going to be a long and beautiful night...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is like a shooting star right through my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are finally with part two. Thanks for your patience and for the kudos you keep giving this cute little thing. I would like to write something for Valentine's Day, like last year, what do you think?<br/>Thanks again Izzi for the grammar check ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie sobs, looking at Jim with feline gaze.<br/>
Jim watches him bite his lower lip, as he opens the bottle of lube and pours it onto his right hand, following with feverish eyes as he warms it between his fingers.<br/>
"Here we are, honey." Jim whispers, while with his free hand grabs his left thigh, just below the crease of the knee, pushing his leg slightly to the side, uncovering that little hole that throbs eager to be filled. He feels his heart beating so hard with excitement, as if it were his first time having sex, but Freddie offers himself to him with so much passion that it makes him slightly nervous.<br/>
Questions crowd his head, while with fingers glistening with lubricant, he slides to touch his tense and swollen balls; Freddie’s cock jolts in a delicious way, ah, maybe later he would have taken a little more in his mouth.</p><p>But at that moment the only thing he can see is his goal, the little hole that waits only his fingers with trepidation.<br/>
“Relax, baby." he whispers to him, slowly looking up at him for a single moment, exchanging a short and almost imperceptible smile, gently returned by the other. But Jim observes how in an instant Freddie's expression changes, as the tip of his middle finger finally rests mischievously on the small ring of muscles. Like coming home, the little hole pulsates softly against the finger, while teasing it with circular movements, without seriously wanting to go on. Freddie closes his eyes for a moment, panting softly and tilting his head to the side, letting his hair touch his cheekbones and neck. The chest rises with heavy breaths, Jim observes that beauty, with the small turgid nipples and the stomach that contracts with every small circle on the little hole.<br/>
"You should see yourself." He whispers while continuing his delicious torture. Gently and slowly, the finger slides over the wrinkled edge, returning to that warm hole where the muscles contract around it, swallowing it up to the knuckle. Freddie moans deeply, like a roar, as he bites his lower lip again and squeezes the sheets with both hands.<br/>
"Good boy." Jim’s cock jumps nervously, he wants and claims that hole where only his fingers can have fun, but he waits.</p><p>He starts fucking him slowly with the middle finger, enjoying his husband's sweet meows, observing with greedy eyes that huge cock that remains placid on his contracted belly. Jim gets down, continuing to fuck him and slowly lapping the side of that cock.  That is enough to make Freddie hold his breath.<br/>
"Fuck. Jim.” he moan plaintively, writhing in pleasure “don't tease me ... " he whines deliciously. Jim chuckles, pushing his second finger in, enjoying the little sigh of pleasure that escapes from his husband's mouth again.<br/>
"Ush, baby, I just started playing with you." he says giving little kisses along the side of the arousal, sucking only the tip, just to make him shake a little more. Freddie gasps, music for his ears. Being able to have him like this, slave to his pleasure, is like poking his dominant side that prevails over everything.<br/>
“This little hole need more attention. Let me play with this delicious one more time.” Jim looks down as his fingers continue to fuck him at a steady pace, scissoring and widening it. He sighs to see the little hole so open. Ah, his cock almost hurts, he really wants to put it in there.<br/>
“So good, Daddy. Fuck, so good.” Freddie sighs, slowly moving his hips towards his hand, literally fucking himself on his fingers. Jim groans.<br/>
“Yeah, that’s right, sweetheart.” he whispers, as he returns to his knees, pushing deeper with his hand and pushing his leg to open more with the other hand, almost against his chest, taking his breath away. Jim bites his lower lip, teased by the idea of adding another finger. Maybe he doesn't want to go any further, but Freddie seems so ... ready for anything for that pleasure that is devouring him. His fingers are well lubricated, the little hole is now yielding ... so he tries. Gently he adds the ring finger, opening his mouth in amazement when he sees it being swallowed without problems.</p><p>Oh, shit.</p><p>Freddie's eyes roll over for the pleasure that is going through him, he is now out of breath, moans without shame, barely breathing. A pure erotic vision.<br/>
“Fuck. Three finger up in your pussy. Fuck, this is…” Jim growls, completely letting go “you’re such a little whore.” maybe he went too far with that dirty talk, but Freddie seems to enjoy it even more, given the little sobs of pure ecstasy  that gush from his mouth. Jim has a mesmerized gaze on those three fingers that fuck his husband's hole by now wide and wet,  indecent sounds fill his head as he searches for that little pearl inside Freddie. He decides to stay inside, pushing all three of them as deep as possible, searching and massaging what they could reach until ...<br/>
“Oh, fuck!”  Freddie throws his head back, opening his mouth and squeaking loudly when Jim finally finds his prostate to torture, pushing softly against that little bulge. Finally. He grins slightly, reaching down to kiss Freddie's inner thigh, while Freddie trembles and arches from the waves of pleasure that are flowing through him.<br/>
“L-like that, oh, please, p-please don’t…” he breathes heavily, his chest rises and falls nervous, stomach contracted and eyelids ecstatic quiver “d-don’t stop, Jim, please…” it's so hard not to come for that simple vision of pure ecstasy.</p><p>He doesn't know for how long that fingering has been going on, but the end seems to be very close for Freddie: his legs are shaking, he holds his breath and sobs just on the verge of coming orgasm. Jim can also sense this from the simple throb of his flesh as he massages his prostate harder and harder.<br/>
“I’m gonna come. I’m -“  it's a simple warning that sends Jim's brain into a tailspin; he could stop now, sliding his fingers out and finish him with his cock but he wouldn't have the heart to suddenly stop his husband's pleasure and of course, seeing him tremble and on the edge is enough for him.<br/>
“C’mon, baby. Wanna see that huge cock pumping all of your cum on you. Wanna see you all messy.” He growls in a low, hoarse voice, while ignoring the cramp in his hand, slightly increasing the force with which he presses against the little pearl, being stunned when suddenly, Freddie opens his mouth, but nothing more then a strangled sound comes out as his cock pumps white strings of cum so forcefully all over his chest, in copious cascades of pleasure. Freddie arches his back, grabs the sheets almost to tear them. A sensual creature that orgasms from his fingers. Fuck. His little hole tightens convulsively around him. He is amazed at the amount of cum still coming out of that cock...  he is fascinated, he can almost see every single vein throbbing and the cum literally squeezed out.</p><p>A few seconds pass before Freddie returns from his orgasm, collapsing without strength. Jim is impressed.<br/>
“Damn, baby” he whispers as gently slides his fingers out, watching Freddie wince and twitching slightly. Jim watches the tide of cum that stains his husband's chest. In a flash his instincts would tell him to take over, take that opportunity and fuck him just one more moment, just enough for him to cum. Or jerk off, cumming on that exhausted cock that flickers one last moment to stay calm against Freddie's stomach ... but he's not an animal. He ignores his own erection that angrily tries to get noticed, catching his breath, also tired by that incredible fingering session. He would never have believed he could see him come just with his fingers.<br/>
He quickly lowers to Freddie's exhausted face, who has closed his eyes and is now breathing normally. Jim gently kisses his temple, brushing the hair away from his face and neck.<br/>
“I love you so much.” he mutters, kissing his cheek. Freddie smiles tiredly, barely raising his hand to brush his arm, but then falls back on the bed.<br/>
"Let me clean up this mess" he said, getting out of the bed, with legs shaking and heart still beating fast. He goes to the bathroom grabbing a couple of towels, one more for round two. Obviously he would have made him rest, regain his strength but his plans for the night aren’t over yet.</p><p>“You feel ok?” he whispers softly as he cleans Freddie’s chest and between his buttocks, watching as his husband barely moves and indeed ... snores lightly.<br/>
Jim furrows his eyebrows, leaning towards his half-open mouth.<br/>
“Freddie?” he asks softly, stroking his cheek. He chuckles at the sight of his young husband asleep like a prince from a fairytale, after a great post orgasm, naked and in the middle of their bed.<br/>
He throw the towel on the floor. Oh well, a sleep won't hurt him. But then he looks down, between his legs …</p><p>Maybe a shower and a handjob could make it better ...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>Jim mumbles, rubbing his face on the pillow and feeling his husband move against him. He doesn't open his eyes, he just raises his arm to hug him. Freddie is warm, his soft breath tickling Jim’s skin. It must be early morning, given the clear light from the window. He looks at his watch, finding it's not even eight in the morning. He can afford to go back to sleep but Freddie moves, grumbling sleepily. He gives a sleepy look at Jim, who smiles at him, kissing the tip of his nose. After a few seconds, he sees Freddie blinking quickly, slowly awakening.<br/>“Oh my… I fell asleep?”, he mumbles as Jim strokes his hair.<br/>“Yes, baby, like a pup”<br/>Freddie suddenly gives him a sorry look, as he seems to remember from last night. Jim is still in disbelief that he made the younger man cum with just three fingers. Just thinking about it, something else seems to wake up between his legs.<br/>“I’m so sorry, Jim. Really, oh my…”, Freddie says shyly, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck.<br/>What a silly boy.<br/>“It’s ok, dear, don’t be sad about that.”, Jim smiles, guiding him out of hiding to look at him straight in the eye. They are so beautiful, God, he would spend his whole life looking at them. Freddie looks down sadly.<br/>“But… we don’t…”, he bites his lower lip. “You…” but Jim cuts him off, holding him in his arms and stroking his hair.<br/>“Don’t worry, sweetheart”, he whispers softly, ignoring that burning sensation of morning erection instead to simply holding his soft, naked husband in his arms. “Just give me a kiss”<p>They both don't seem to care about the morning breath, exchanging sweet kisses and caressing each other softly. Jim squeezes him tight, taking him to lie down between his legs, listening to that little sigh escape his mouth as their cocks brush.</p><p>Oh, it's not just Jim who woke up with a morning boner ...</p><p>When they separate, Freddie looks at him with curious eyes.<br/>
“You like it when I call you ‘Daddy’?”, he asks innocently, but Jim has a hot shiver running down his back at the mere sound of his baby calling him that. He smiles at the boy, stroking his bare back.<br/>
“Well, I’m your Daddy and you’re my baby.”, he whispers as he brushes their lips together, languidly stroking his side. “So yes, absolutely.”<br/>
Freddie moans in satisfaction as he slowly rubs against the older man.<br/>
“Uhm, Daddy.”<br/>
“Yes, baby, what you need?”<br/>
Freddie purrs, leaning towards his ear.<br/>
“Your cock up in my pussy. So bad.”<br/>
Jim chuckles, biting his lower lip. He feels in the mood to play Freddie’s game, seeing as they both like it when he uses a pinch of dirty talk.<br/>
“Uhm, such a naugthy boy.”, Jim playful spanks him. His husband jumps and grins as Jim firmly grabs his ass, feeling the smooth, pliable skin.<br/>
“I want this juicy ass, honey.”, he murmurs, while Freddie continues to caress his chest, neck and face, giving him little kisses on the shoulders.<br/>
“Make love to me, Jim. Daddy. Please.”, Freddie whispers softly and Jim feels his heart beating faster in front of that sweet phrase as he reaches for the bedside table, taking the lube.</p><p>“Would you mind?”, he says hoarsely, handing Freddie the lube; the boy grins mischievously, bending over to just suck the tip of his cock. Jim moans when his husband's fingers start working his aching cock, making it shiny wet and perfect for his little hole. Oh, God, he could die from this handjob and he growls when Freddie uses both hands, cupping his balls for a moment.</p><p>Jim is ready to change the positions, but Freddie rises onto his knees holding his cock with one hand. He understands, rushing to grab his boy’s buttocks, separating them to give him more access and ... </p><p>Jim throws his head back, closing his eyes and moaning with his husband when Freddie finally impales himself on his cock. What a wonderful feeling: this must be heaven. Jim squeezes Freddie's thin hips hard as he slowly pushes him down to embrace every inch of his hard and well-lubricated cock.<br/>
Oh, how good it fits ... that gorgeous ass feels like it was made for him, so soft and tight and velvety.</p><p>“You’re so huge, Daddy.”, Freddie gasps already voiceless. Jim squints, looking at the angelic vision in front of him, the goodness of that body offered for him. He slaps his husband’s thigh, squeezing it firmly again. God, his hands are tingling with the urge to fuck that boy wildly.<br/>
“Take it all, baby.”, he growls, leaving plenty of space for Freddie to decide the direction he wanted to move. At least for just the beginning. Freddie moves his hips languidly, holding the older man in and sometimes standing up to repeatedly impale himself. Jim is on cloud nine, and noises slip from his lips incoherently. Just watching Freddie fuck himself on Jim’s cock with his own neglected cock bouncing, or the sound of Freddie’s ass slapping against his thighs, sends Jim into a frenzy.</p><p>With a small smack on his husband’s hip, he reverses the positions, pressing Freddie against the mattress.<br/>
“Wanna fill you up so bad.”, he growls breathlessly as he pins Freddie’s wrists above his head with one hand and pulls Freddie’s right leg over his shoulder with the other.<br/>
The new position is a whole other story: it let Jim fuck into him deeper, it leaves space for his eagerness to be able to fuck the other properly; hard and fast.<br/>
Freddie appears to very much enjoy being dominated, letting himself be fucked like there's no tomorrow. Jim's cock immediately presses against his prostate; Jim can see him roll his eyes in pleasure as his lips quiver in ecstacy. The older man has no more words, only grunts and roars as the pleasure creeps up his spine and channels between his legs. He looks down, enjoys the vision of his husband's whole body being moved by each of his thrusts, when he collides with furious need against his ass.<br/>
The orgasm seems to rise quickly all over his body, ready to explode inside his boy.</p><p>In a final rush, Jim releases his wrists and leg, choosing to hug Freddie and continuing to hit that little pearl of pleasure that makes him tremble. Freddie throws his arms around his neck, gasping breathlessly into his ear. Jim is going crazy, he misses none of Freddie’s expressions, and the position gives just the right friction to his throbbing cock.<br/>
“Want your cum. So bad. Please Daddy.” And with those simple words, after a few powerful final thrusts, Jim finally cums profusely in his husband's delicious ass, an orgasm that leaves him breathless. Jim squeezes Freddie in his arms, as if he were afraid of falling if he didn't, continuing to fuck that little abused hole a couple of seconds longer. He growls as he feels their stomachs wet and Freddie go lax.<br/>
“Fuck, baby. Fuck…”, Jim whispers as he lifts himself up for a moment to kiss him softly on his red lips, exchanging a dreamy look with Freddie. “You take it all. Such a good boy.”<br/>
When he looks down, the moment he slips his cock out of Freddie’s hole, he growls as a copious trickle of cum gushes from it. The ring of muscles pulsates for another instant, dribbling out another smaller trickle of cum, as if it couldn't contain it all.<br/>
God, he's ready for a second round ... but Freddie isn't. Jim chuckles as his husband collapses exhausted as soon as he finishes the orgasm, laying boneless under him with a blissful expression on his face.<br/>
Jim cleans up both of them, collapsing back into the bed to hold his husband in his arms.<br/>
They finally made love and it was better than Jim had expected.<br/>
"I love you, baby,", he whispers into Freddie's dark hair. Freddie purrs.<br/>
"I love you so much, Daddy.", he answers quietly.<br/>
"We can have breakfast...", Jim offers softly. "What do you want?" Freddie looks at him with a sleepy look and an amused smile on his face.<br/>
"Champagne", his husband simply replies, making Jim laugh out loud.<br/>
He still doesn't realize how lucky he is, but he is and he will be for his entire life to have someone like Freddie by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It started out as a single os but I was writing too much porn for just one shot.<br/>The next update will be next Tuesday (I hope!).</p><p>Hope you like it!! 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>